Love?
by MD95
Summary: What happens after Bellas win? Will Beca move to LA and live her dream, or is something holding her back? And what about her growing feeling towards certain redhead, Chloe?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey giggle ginger." Beca smiled as she sat next to her friend." Really?" redhead slurred and took a sip from her bottle." What ya drinking?" brunette asked and older girl stopped moving for a second." Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." redhead whispered and Beca laughed.

"Chloe, I think that's vodka." she stated as she looked her friend's bottle better." Oh shit." Chloe muttered and put it next to her." Fat Amy gave it to me." redhead told and Beca chuckled." Where is she?" Chloe added and DJ smiled." Somewhere kissing a treble." she told and Chloe's mouth was wide open.

"A TREBLE?!" she exclaimed and Beca laughed loudly." Yes." she repeated and Chloe laughed." Aubrey is gonna kill her." she muttered and Beca nodded." Well, she's gonna kill you too." she added and brunette raised her eyebrow." What? Why?" she asked, confused.

"I saw you kissing Jesse." Chloe informed and picked her bottle. Beca watched as redhead took many, long sips and brunette moved closer to her." Chloe." she began and tried to take the bottle away from her, but redhead hang on to it and drank." I did, but" Beca tried and sighed.

"Jesus. I don't like him." Beca said and Chloe opened her closed eyes and pulled the bottle away from her lips. She let out a long groan and wiped her mouth." What did ya say?" Chloe asked, looking at her with sparkling eyes." Oh c'mon, dude, you heard me." Beca frowned and Chloe laughed.

"You kissed him and now you don't like him? Wow, that escalated quickly." she smiled, referring to a meme." Oh shut up." Beca laughed." I don't do relationships." Beca confessed and got a weird look from redhead." Aca-cuse me? Don't do relationships?" she asked and Beca nodded.

"Why?" redhead asked loudly and now Beca was the one, holding a bottle and taking sips from it." Whoa, this is good stuff." she muttered and blinked her eyes couple times, hoping it would affect on her burning mouth. It didn't, obviously.

"Relationships fuck everything. They don't last." Beca told and Chloe's eyes went wide." They can. They will. If you love someone" Chloe tried but her friend had interrupted her." Love? That another thing I don't believe into." she hemmed.

"WHAT?!" Chloe exclaimed and threw their bottle away." Wow, nice one." Beca laughed as the bottle was smashed into million pieces." You don't believe in love?" she asked, hurt." Nah, I'll believe it when I see it." she told and Chloe looked shocked.

"You're full of suprises." Chloe muttered and Beca smiled." And you're drunk." she stated and redhead grinned." Only because I believe in love. And relationships." she joked and Beca nodded.

"Beca Mitchell" Chloe started and took brunette's hand in hers." You're gonna fall in love." she finished and stared into Beca's eyes. Beca felt warm feeling flush through her when their eyes met.

"I'm really glad we met." Chloe smiled and Beca swore that redhead's eyes wondered between her lips and eyes." Yeah, we're gonna be fast friends." Beca answered and Chloe blushed a bit." 'Cos I saw you naked." redhead teased and Beca giggled." I got it memorized." brunette winked and let go of her hand.

Beca stood up and glanced at redhead." You coming?" she asked and Chloe nodded. She got up and turned her back on Beca." Do I have grass on my ass?" she asked and Beca bit her lip." Yep." she answered and Chloe sighed.

"Where?" she asked and tried to get it off." Nah, it's more to your right" Beca tried but redhead interrupted her." Can you take it off? Please." Chloe asked and brunette blushed." Yeah, sure dude." Beca said and moved closer.

Even though, you know Beca wasn't gay or anything, Chloe Beale had amazing ass. She whip the dirt away but let her hand linger there for few seconds." Are you checking me out, Mitchell?" Chloe teased and turned around to see her friend.

"Maybe." Beca teased and Chloe laughed before pulling her into a tight hug." I'm really glad we met." she repeated before taking brunette's hand in hers and dragging her towards Bella's victory party.

**So what do you think? :) Should I continue? Please leave a review! Have a great day everybody!**

**-MD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ask for money, and get advice_

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Chloe exclaimed as they walked closer towards the music." Pitbull, really?" Beca asked amused and rolled her eyes." You're so lame, Beale." Beca joked and couldn't help but smile when Chloe turned to face her and opened her mouth to sing in a perfect voice.

"One day while my light is glowing, I ll be in my castle golden" redhead sang and pulled Beca towards dancing crowd."I just wanna feel this moment" she sang and starting waving her hands as familiar melody took over her.

"Don't be so LAME, Mitchell." Chloe laughed before starting jumping along music, going crazy like all the others. Beca just laughed and danced awkwardly watching Chloe and others dance." You can do way better." Chloe winked and Beca smirked." Oh if you only knew." Beca teased before she was pulled away from the crowd.

"HEY!" Beca protested and turned to look who had kidnapped her." Hey babe." Jesse smiled and leaned to kiss her. Beca pulled away as soon as she felt his lips over hers." First of all, I'm not a babe. At least not to you." Beca sighed and glanced how drunk Chloe was doing: redhead was looking at them, still dancing but not so happy.

"What?" Jesse laughed and put his hand over Beca's shoulders." No, don't do that." Beca said and pushed his hand away." Hey, you need help?" voice asked and they turned to see Chloe, who was giving Jesse a cold stare." No thanks, dyke." Jesse spat and Beca turned to look at him with shocked face.

"Get the fuck away from me." Beca shouted and caused a scene at Bella's party." What's going on?" Aubrey asked along with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose." Nothing." Chloe blushed and Jesse chuckled before taking Beca by her hand and dragging her away.

"I'll be right back guys." Beca said towards them and saw how Chloe was close to tears." You made her cry." Beca said coldly and pulled her hand away." Yeah, sorry about that. I've been drinking and" Jesse started, using his "sweet" tone." Shut up." Beca muttered but he continued." DUDE!" Beca exclaimed and man stopped rambling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Calling Chloe Beale dyke?" brunette asked furiously and Jesse sighed." Well, she is." he told and Beca shook her head." I've seen her kissing this guy and they were showering together, so" Beca told, remembering their moment in showers.

"Yeah well, Bumper heard how that precious little redhead of yours talked to Aubrey and confessed that she's into girls." Jesse said and glanced around. Beca just stood there." Well" she started and felt little dizzy." That's her decision. And I'm proud of her!" Beca said and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, but she's taking you away from me. I mean you two just danced and shit and" he tried but she interrupted him." Jesse, shut the fuck up." she muttered and Jesse smiled little." Can we try again?" he asked looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Only if you apologize." she said." I'm sorry." he said and Beca slapped him on his arm." Not to me you jerk! Her!" she said and Jesse sighed." Nah, she's my enemy." he stated and Beca raised her eyebrow." Enemy? What are you talking about?" she asked and Jesse chuckled.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Jesse asked amused." Noticed what?" she asked and Jesse pulled her close to him." Nothing." he smiled and decided that if Beca didn't know about Chloe's toner, she would give him a chance.

Jesse leaned to kiss her and Beca eventually kissed him back. Chloe was watching this and felt same pain as in the finals." Boy always gets the girl." she whispered and decided that she needed a drink." Amy!" Chloe called as she walked towards dancing woman.

"Red! What can I get to you?" she asked and Chloe shrugged " Anything that makes you forget." she answered and Amy glanced around to find Beca and Jesse kissing." Oh. I see it. You have a toner." Amy said and shook her head." That's shitty." she told and handed her a drink." You know, I was the best love-doctor in Tasmania. With boobs." she smiled and Chloe let out a little laugh.

"Thanks, love-doctor Amy, but" she said and sighed." She likes you." voice interrupted and they turned to see Cynthia Rose." CR, what's up girl?" Amy said with a gangster tone and gave her a high-five." Beca likes you." dark Bella told and Chloe looked at them with wide mouth." You know about my toner?" she asked and Cynthia Rose nodded:"Everybody knows. Except you two." she smirked and Chloe started drinking her drink quickly.

"We could help, you know?" Amy told and Cynthia Rose nodded eagerly." Thanks, but I want her to realize everything." redhead told and Amy made a weird low voice." Wrong answer. We're helping you." Amy told and pulled Chloe into a hug.

"Let's Pitch Slap him so hard, he thinks that he's kangaroo " Amy said with dramatic voice. Chloe and Cynthia Rose looked at her with confused eyes." You know, kangaroo Jumping and" Amy tried and acted like one." You got it?" Amy asked after a while of jumping." Yeah! Totally!" both girls lied and Amy wiped her forehead from sweat." Oh, thank god, I was almost exercising." she breathed.

"Jesse, no."Beca said after a while of kissing. He sighed and pulled away." I don't do relationships." she confessed and Jesse rolled his eyes." Don't be like that." he said and tired to kiss her again." No, really" she tried but now he was forcing her to kiss him. Beca bit his lip.

"Fuck!" he cursed and pulled away from her." You bit me, bitch!" he exclaimed and Beca flipped a finger at him before hurrying towards crowd.

"Chlo" Beca said as she ran next to them." What's up DJ?" Amy asked happily and nudged Cynthia Rose, who was smiling wide." Can we go?" Beca asked and took redhead's hand in hers." Please." she said softly and Chloe smiled." Sure." she answered and gave a cold stare at Amy and Cynthia Rose who were making kissing sounds as they walked away: not that Beca noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chloe asked as Beca dragged her quickly towards school buildings." Can I stay with you tonight?" brunette asked and Chloe was taken back a bit." I-uh- What? Why? I mean yes. Sure." Chloe answered and Beca smiled.

"I don't wanna see that motherfucker again." Beca told and Chloe frowned." What happened? I saw you too kissing and" Chloe started but was interrupted by Beca who had pulled her into a hug." Why didn't you tell me you like girls?" she asked quickly.

Chloe froze The girl she was having a huge crush on knew her secret." I was afraid." Chloe admitted and Beca sighed." Honey, you don't need to be afraid. I'm always there for you. No matter what." Beca said without thinking and Chloe smiled.

"Thanks." she whispered and they looked each other closely. Beca felt how she began to lean closer to Chloe, who was looking at her with big, blue eyes." I like you." Chloe blurted out and Beca froze.

"And I know you feel something towards me. You've been acting like that. And looking. And we sang love songs to each other at the pool." Chloe whispered and looked closely how Beca tried to breathe normally." I want you." Chloe confessed and brunette gasped.

"I-I" Beca tried but couldn't say anything. She just pulled away from her and noticed how heartbroken Chloe looked." I-I" she tried again, thoughts rushing trough her head." I need to think." she managed to say before running away.

**Hey! Hope you liked it! :) Please leave a review and thank you for reading this! Have fun! :)**

**-MD xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear that Stacie just went away with drunk Donald. Like away, away to fuck." Aubrey sighed as she walked across their dorm room." Chloe?" she called and glanced around dark room.

"That's nice." small voice said behind Aubrey and blond turned over to see someone sitting in the corner." Chloe?" she repeated and turned lights on.

"No don't" Chloe tried but quickly wiped her face from tears as her best friend could see her clearly." You've been crying?" blond asked quickly and pulled her best friend into her arms.

"Is this about that shower guy? What was his name, Mark or something?" blond asked worried. Chloe hemmed and wiped her eyes." You wish." she muttered and leaned against blond's shoulder.

"Well, what then?" Aubrey asked confused." It's nothing, Bree. Just bad day." redhead tried." Bad day?! We won the championship!" Aubrey chuckled and couldn't stop smiling. She had waited this for a very long time.

"Yeah, it was aca-awesome." Chloe said, trying to sound normal." Yes. Beca was" Aubrey started and noticed how Chloe was close to tears again." Beca. Is this about Beca?" Aubrey asked loudly, standing up.

"Bree, no it's" Chloe tried but Aubrey knew better." You have a toner for her!" she yelled and Chloe got up too, hissing her." Shut up." Chloe told loudly. Aubrey looked at her with big eyes and open mouth.

"You like Jesse's girl!" she gasped and glanced around room." I'm not proud of it." Chloe whined and tried to keep up with the blond, as Aubrey walked around their room.

"How did this happen?" she asked, really pissed off. Chloe didn't answer anything, just looked down to her shoes." Oh my God! From the start, right? I should have seen this. You were talking about her all the time! How could I not see it?" Aubrey wondered out loud.

"Well, there's nothing to worry. I told her and she ran away." Chloe said and let tears run across her beautiful face." RAN AWAY?! I'm gonna kill that aca-bitch!" Aubrey yelled and made Chloe smile little.

"What did she say?" blond asked." She told me that she needs to think about it." redhead answered, again wiping her tears." Well, that's not a real answer. She's probably feeling something too and is just afraid. You know, you are two girls." Aubrey told and went to pull her into a tight hug.

"You really think so?" Chloe asked." I know so." Aubrey said.

Tomorrow came and Chloe decided that she wouldn't wanna see Beca for awhile. She was afraid what would happen. She didn't wanna lose her.

"Aubrey!" Beca called and the blond turned around to see familiar brunette sprinting towards her." Have you seen Chloe?" Beca asked worried.

"Yes." blond answered and continued her path." Well I haven't." Beca sighed and Aubrey smiled little." She's studying. You know, the final exams are coming in a week." she told and Beca nodded.

"Where is she?" brunette asked quickly." Why do you wanna see her?" blond asked, hiding a smile as Beca blushed." I-Umm.." Beca started and glanced around campus." I need to talk to her." she answered after many mumbles.

"Oh, she's at the library. But she told me not to tell anyone. She's trying to get good grades. Her parents will buy her a car if she gets into the top 10 students." Aubrey told proudly and Beca smiled.

"She will. She's really smart." brunette grinned.**_ Toner,_** Aubrey thought and smiled." Could you tell her to find me when she's ready?" Beca asked, noticing Jesse walking towards them." Sure." Aubrey said and noticed the Treble too.

"Becaw!" Jesse yelled after brunette, who had fled from the scene." Hello Jesse." Aubrey said." Yeah, hi. Listen, I need your help." he told and blond laughed." My help?" she repeated and man nodded.

"I need to talk to Chloe." he told." Why does everyone wanna see Chloe?" Aubrey wondered out loud." What?" Jesse asked confused." Could you do me a favor?" Aubrey asked and Jesse nodded." Leave Beca the hell alone. She doesn't want you." blond told with cold stare and Jesse's eyes grew big.

"And why should I do that? That's not how movies end." he smiled and Aubrey put on a fake smile." Pal, this isn't _your_ movie." Aubrey told and walked away, knowing two things:

1. Beca Mitchell was having a crush on Chloe Beale.  
2. Jesse Swanson was going to be trouble.

**Hope you liked it! Thanks you guys for reading and sending reviews! They are aca-awesome! YOU'RE AWESOME! ;) Please leave a review and make my boring day more interesting! :)**

**- MD**


	4. Chapter 4

_I miss you_

It's been two weeks since Chloe told Beca about her feelings.

_I miss you._

That's what Beca send to her. Chloe didn't know how to feel. They haven't talked in two weeks, few glances but redhead always looked away, trying to vanish from her view. She hated what she had done. Telling her. She had ruined everything.

But now: Beca send her a longing message. Tomorrow was Chloe's graduation Tomorrow she would leave to New York. She had a place in her father's law company until she got herself into a good school, which of course had to have the best results in USA. So basically, Chloe had to work in his company until he had re-searched every damn school.

Chloe Beale loved to sing. But the nodes had affected on her voice. Yes, she could now hit the low notes, but how would she manage with the high ones? This bothered the redhead. Her dream was to become a singer, or and actor. Or both. And she loved to dance. But not a dancer: she hated smoking.

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

Chloe read the message ten times before she let out a breathe she had been holding." Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked and got up from her bed. It was 2 in the morning. She hadn't been sleeping: too damn excited to sleep, but also too sad. She would miss this place. The Bellas. Aubrey. Beca. Oh she would miss Beca so much. Even though they hadn't really seen in two weeks. Two weeks. That's 336 hours.

Chloe put on her clothes and decided to take a walk. She had been doing that much lately. And always she would end up outside Beca's room. Just like now. Except that there was a light now and Chloe could see everything. Beca was mixing songs with her computer. Her roommate was nowhere to be seen. Redhead noticed how brunette checked her phone every other second and Chloe realized that she was waiting for her text.

Instead she called her. Chloe smiled as she saw how Beca got up from her chair mouth wide open. Chloe watched as the girl cleared her throat, took deep breathes before answering.

Before Beca could say anything, Chloe had told her that she's coming over. And then she ended the call. Redhead smirked at how confused Beca looked. Soon she was inside the building, knocking Beca's door, waiting for her to open.

"Wow, that was fast." Beca wondered and Chloe smiled." Hello Beca." redhead said softly and brunette closed her eyes for a second." I've really fucking missed ya." Beca mumbled before letting Chloe inside." So graduation tomorrow, eh?" Beca smiled and Chloe nodded. She needed to tell her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." redhead told and watched as panic appeared on Beca's face." What? No you can't be- Where?" she rambled and Chloe sighed." New York." she stated and Beca cursed." But that's like in a different time-zone!" Beca exclaimed and Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you'd be happy to know that you don't need to avoid me anymore." Chloe said angrily and Beca looked at her with big eyes." What the fuck?" brunette exclaimed and started walking around the room." I've been trying to find you for weeks! You're the one who's been avoiding, Chloe!" she informed and redhead shook her head." I've been studying." she corrected." Well, you better get all A's then. God dammit " she breathed and sat next to her.

"This started all wrong." she whispered and Chloe nodded." What are you going to do in New York?" she asked, trying to sound calm." I'm gonna work in my dad's company until he finds a school for me." she told." What would you wanna do?" Beca added quickly. Chloe smiled and got up.

"Jesse's telling everyone that you two are together. Is it true?" she asked and Beca got up quickly." No. I've been hanging around with him, yes. But only to think." she answered and redhead chuckled." Okay, I get it. Hope you two are gonna" she started but Beca interrupted." I don't like him." she told, once again as she had told at the party.

"But there's someone else I like. A lot." she started and looked at the redhead with sparkling eyes." It's a she." DJ said with a smirk. Chloe didn't know how to breathe properly." Oh?" was all she could say." Yeah. I need your help though. You see" Beca started and took Chloe's hand in hers.

"I was listening to this song and it really tells how I feel towards her. But I'm afraid that it's too cheesy. And you know how badass I am." she started and Chloe chuckled." Yes very." redhead confirmed as Beca dragged her towards her bed.

"So why don't you take a seat and listen to it on my computer. It's on iTunes. The name's Chloe 1." Beca smiled and noticed how happy redhead looked." Yes, she has the same name as you do. Weird right?" brunette joked." I'm gonna go outside. Find me when you're ready." she said before hurrying out of her room, feeling fragile.

Chloe sat there for couple minutes, trying to handle all the information. Did Beca like her too? Or was this some sick joke? No, Beca wouldn't joke about this. Brunette looked very sincere. Is this really happening?

Chloe Beale put Beca's giant headphones on and opened her iTunes, just like she told. Chloe let out a deep breathe as she noticed there where over five songs called Chloe. When she was about to click the screen, she got a message from Beca.

_Switch the word man into a woman._

Chloe laughed and smiled widely because of Beca's sweetness. Did she think this would happen when she got out for a walk? No she did not.

She wanted to listen all of her songs but she did as Beca told her: pressed the first one.

When the music started, Chloe regonized the song right away: "I'm Gonna Be... (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers. (LISTEN! ;D)

_When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

_When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

_If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

Chloe was smiling widely as the chorus started, thinking how fell it fit as she was leaving to New York.

_But I would walk five hundred miles And I would walk five hundred more Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles To fall down at your door_

Now Chloe was sure: Beca liked her. A lot. Just like she said. And it seemed to her that Beca wouldn't even be afraid of this whole thing. Not anymore. Chloe had seen fear in her eyes couple weeks ago, but now brunette had been quite open with her feelings. Of course she hadn't really said anything, but that's just her. This song said even more.

_And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

That part made Chloe do a weird voice and she started to laugh. Why? She had no idea. But she loved this. She loved Beca. But she wouldn't say that for ages: she didn't wanna scare her. She knew this was hard for Beca. Brunette had told her about her parents on their way to the finals.

Chloe started to sing with the song.

_When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you_

_And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_

Chloe took out her phone and send her a text

_Where are you?_

She waited for a reply and soon she knew where her soon to be girlfriend was.

"I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you" Chloe sang with great power without pulling headphones away and starting to run towards her destination.

**First of all, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner! But I'm close to my holidays so my next update is gonna be soon! Hope you liked it and thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing this! It means so much guys! Keep it going! ;) Have aca-awesome day!**

**-MD xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Beca walked around the campus, feeling weird. She had told Chloe. Well, not exactly, but she did gave her a hint. That she liked her. DJ let out a sigh and smiled. This was the beginning. She felt it. But then she also felt pain in her heart: Chloe was leaving. There wouldn't be any cuddles, kisses or hugs every day. There would be phone calls, Skype, texts and Facebook.

Brunette closed her eyes and smiled as her phone vibrated.

_Where are you?_

Chloe had probably heard the song by now. Beca looked around and sat on grass.

_I found a library._

Beca laughed at her answer. She glanced next to her and saw the building. She had been there two times, both because she had been looking for Chloe. Aubrey always told her that "She's in the library, studying." and Beca went to search for her couple times. Only to find Tom (that stupid shower guy) looking for the redhead too.

Suddenly Beca felt nervous. She had never really dated anyone, because she didn't believe things would last. And now she was suddenly ready? Beca sighed and glanced around, seeing if her favorite redhead had arrived. No sign of her. Yet. " I should just go with it. I mean, what's the harm, right? I like her. I wanna be with her. You know hang out and stuff." she mumbled to herself and nodded." Don't fuck it up. And maybe it will be better than other's relationship, 'cos we'll be living in a different time-zone. Fuck. Did I just say relationship?" Beca panicked and shook her head." C'mon pull yourself together." she said loudly and got up.

Beca was really nervous. What if they would become just like her parents? That would –

"BECA!" voice called and brunette turned to see Chloe running towards her."Hey Chl-" Beca tried but didn't get the chance to continue as the redhead slammed her body against Beca's, hugging her." I loved it." Chloe smiled into Beca's hair. Beca grinned. She didn't feel scared anymore: this felt right. Like this was exactly where she was supposed to be. They shared a tight hug, until Chloe finally pulled away.

"Are you sure about this?" Chloe asked and looked right into brunette's eyes. Beca's head filled with different thoughts, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted Chloe. Beca didn't answer and Chloe felt herself getting a bit nervous: had she fucked up everything already? Beca finally nodded and Chloe pulled her into another hug.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But I don't wanna be without you either." Beca mumbled and Chloe nodded, knowing that brunette had some issues about relationships and love." It's okay, Beca." Chloe said and Beca smiled. But then she remembered someone.

"Jesse." Beca said and pulled away from Chloe." I need to tell Jesse." brunette repeated and Chloe sighed." He's gonna be pissed." redhead breathed and Beca nodded quickly." And it doesn't help, that he's been telling people that we're together." Beca joked but Chloe looked serious." Why so serious?" Beca joked again and earned a smile from her... girlfriend?

"Are you sure that you're ready to tell people that we're" Chloe started but Beca interrupted her." That we're dating? Hell no, but I want people to know that you're mine. So basically I have to tell everyone that you and me are a thing now. So jocks like that fucking Tom or John or what ever his name is" Beca started quickly and Chloe grinned." I'm yours?" Chloe interrupted, smiling widely. Beca stopped and smirked her famous smile" Yes." she told and took her hand in hers." Wow, I never thought you'd be a jealous type." redhead chuckled." Only with you babe." Beca said before giving her a kiss on cheek.

"God when did I become so cheesy?" Beca added and Chloe chuckled." I kinda like the cheesy Beca." she flirted and Beca blushed." Are you tired?" Beca asked, remembering the time." Nah, I'm too nervous." redhead admitted." It's gonna be awesome." Beca assured and took her hand in hers." Wanna go back to my place?" she asked and Chloe nodded quickly.

_**Hey! **_**I hope you liked this chapter! I know, it's short, but I wanted to give you guys something, so you'll know that I'm alive and kicking! Anyway, my school ended so YOU can expect an update EVERY WEEK! Maybe even two or three ;) So stay tuned! DRAMA COMING! Thank you for reading this shit and please leave a review! ;) Have a great day everybody!**

**-MD**


	6. Chapter 6

"Beca." Jesse said and sat next to his best friend." What?" she asked and turned her gaze from her new laptop." It's been two weeks since Chloe left. You should live a little." he told and brunette rolled her eyes.

"No, Chloe will be on Facebook soon." she told and Jesse laughed." In four hours." he corrected and Beca sighed." I just miss her." she told and Jesse nodded." I know, but hey she's your girlfriend! I mean, you have nothing to worry about. And besides, I should be the one staying home all day because you chose a GIRL instead of me." he joked and Beca slapped his arm.

"Watch your language young man, this is my room." she smiled and looked at her computer again." I'm really sorry about that, you know." she added and Jesse nodded." I'm sorry for being such an ass. I was just hurt, you know?" he said quietly and Beca nodded quickly." Trust me, I know everything about being an ass." she stated and sighed as she looked at the time.

"She's busy working." Jesse said." With her ex- boyfriend." she continued." Exactly, EX." he repeated." I just don't like that he's there when I'm not." she told and shut her computer." Oh come on! How long did they even date, eh? Two weeks?" he asked." Five years." DJ told and Jesse's eyes grew wide." Wow, that's a- that's a" he tried." Fucking long." she finished and took a deep breathe.

"Well, I bet you're a better kisser than he is." he winked and Beca suddenly went pale." What?" he asked quickly." We haven't actually" Beca tried but didn't finish as she felt how her phone vibrated in her pocket." You guys haven't kissed?! What the fuck Beca?" he asked loudly and brunette hissed her before opening her new text message.

_Working late again. I'll call you when I can. Miss you xxx_

"She's working late again." Beca told and Jesse got up from Beca's bed." Perfect! Let's go and check out this party tonight!" he suggested but Beca shook her head." I don't think so, I mean she said she'll call" she started but her best friend interrupted her." You can answer your phone there too Becaw." he smiled." Don't call me that." Beca said, but her smile gave her away." Oh, you like it you little hobbit." he winked and got another slap from feisty brunette.

"The Bellas are gonna come there too." he smiled and Beca nodded, giving in." Fine. But no alcohol." she told and he nodded." And you have to tell me why on earth you haven't kissed the girl of your dreams?!" he exclaimed." Oi, don't shout. Besides she's not the girl of my dreams." Beca lied and Jesse grinned." Yeah right and Darth Vader wasn't Luke's father." he said playfully before pulling her up.

"So?" Jesse asked as they walked around campus, trying to find someone who actually knew where the party was." What?" Beca asked annoyed." The kiss?" he reminded." There weren't any kiss." she corrected." EXACTLY MY POINT!" he exclaimed and Beca rolled her eyes." You don't wanna kiss her?" he asked and Beca laughed." I do. I really do, we just" she started but didn't know what to say. Why she hadn't kissed her?" Tell me what you did that day." Jesse ordered and Beca smiled." And why would I tell you that?" she said and raised her eyebrow." Because I'm your best friend! Now tell me."he smiled.

"Well, after she had listen the song I told you, we met at library." Beca started and glanced around to see if there were any sign of a party. Finding none, she continued."Then we decided to go back to my room.

_"So, what ya wanna do?" Beca asked as they sat on her bed." I dunno?" Chloe giggled and Beca instantly smiled." We can watch a movie if you want?" she asked and redhead looked at her with big smile." I thought you hate movies." she said and brunette laughed." I did, but now I can manage. Jesse has showed me like twenty movies. Some of them are actually quite good." Beca told and Chloe nodded, not liking to hear about Jesse._

_"So what do you suggest then?" Chloe asked, trying to avoid the jealous feeling inside." I just downloaded the last Harry Potter." Beca admitted and earned another giggle from her girlfriend." I love Harry Potter-films." she told and Beca grinned." I bet you do, Weasley." she joked and Chloe playfully smacked her arm." Ouch!" Beca joked and Chloe bit her lip." Want me to kiss it better?" redhead asked with soft voice and Beca gulped._

"THERE!" Jesse exclaimed again." What?" Beca asked, not liking how he interrupted her." There was your moment! She flirted and talked about kissing you!" Jesse smiled but Beca shook her head." She was just joking." she told but he shook his head." You have so much to learn, hobbit." he told and smiled as they heard loud noise coming from the old abandoned pool." I'll go and get some drinks." he said as they walked towards dancing crowd." I don't drink tonight." Beca informed and Jesse nodded." Wait for me then." he smiled before vanishing into the crowd.

Beca sat on the edge and started thinking. Was it really a moment? I mean, she must have been kidding right? Oh fuck. She probably weren't.

_"I-uh." Beca tried and let out a breathe as Chloe giggled again." You're blushing." Chloe teased and Beca shook her head." No, I'm not." she lied and turned to face Chloe." Oh, yes you are." redhead smiled." Oh, no I'm not." Beca laughed but again Chloe told her otherwise. Soon Beca started tickling the redhead and stopped when she noticed that she was lying on top of her._

_Fuck, another moment, _Beca thought and sighed."Shawshank!" voice shouted and Beca turned to see Fat Amy." Sup?" Fat Amy smiled before giving her a high five." Missing your lady love?" she added winking. Beca blushed and got up." Who made this happen?" Beca asked, avoiding her friend's question." Ummm..." she said just like in the bus when she was asked why she had Bumper's number." Amy?" Beca laughed and blond grinned." Okay okay, I'm the host." she told and Beca raised an eyebrow.

"That's cool." she smiled and Amy nodded." So what's up with you and Jesse." Amy asked quickly." What you mean?" Beca asked confused." Well, like a week ago he was totally in love with ya, and now he's the hardest shipper of Bechloe." Amy said and Beca laughed." Bechloe? What the hell is that?" she laughed." It's your Brad-Angelina." Amy told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world." Okay." Beca smiled." But seriously, what's going on?" blond asked and greeted quickly guys as they walked past them.

"He's my best friend." she told." Or he's trying to win you over?" Fat Amy said and winked at her." No, dude, he's not like that. He's like the coolest man on earth. He's not that" Beca said and took a breath."Low?" Amy suggested and Beca nodded before repeating what her friend had said." Just be careful, yeah? And just so you know, I didn't joke about wrestling with dingoes. I'm a human kraken." she said and smacked Beca's ass before walking away, looking to find Stacie.

"BECAW!"

"Well hello hello." Beca laughed as she saw Jesse holding two red cups in his hands and drinking from both at the same time." You're blurry." he smiled." That's because you're drunk." she winked and laughed as Jesse shook his head." Nah, you're just blurry mate." he smiled." So tell me more!" he said and they sat down." Well after that we watched the movie and then we fell asleep for couple hours." she told." Cuddling?" he asked smiling." Yeah." Beca whispered and smiled widely." That's cute." Jesse said and glanced around, finding the Trebles. He waved at them but turned his attention back to his best friend.

"So what happened then?" he asked and took a sip." Um, we woke up and she had to leave to get ready. So i made some mixes. Then I went to see the graduation." Beca said and smiled as she remembered how beautiful Chloe had looked."Okay, tell about the last time you two saw." Jesse said.

"It was nothing special, just hugging and telling how we're gonna miss each other." Beca shrugged and Jesse sighed." You should have kissed her." he told and got up." I met this girl so I'm gonna go and try my luck with her." he winked and Beca laughed before he walked away.

After meeting all of the current Bellas, Beca decided that she should be home when Chloe calls. When she reached library, Beca heard how Titanium started playing in her pocket. They had decided to put that song as their ringtones, whenever they call each other.

"Hey." Beca smiled as she answered. She could hear how Chloe was smiling as they talked about her day at work or Beca's lazy day. It was amazing how they always found something to talk about." I miss you." Beca whispered, now lying in her bed." I miss you too. So much." Chloe answered and Beca could hear her sigh." What's wrong?" Beca asked worried." I'm not sure when we're gonna see each other again. I thought we could meet next week, but we have this" she started but Beca interrupted her." It's okay. I'm in a hurry too actually. I'm making new mixes and I'm gonna send them to these new clubs in LA. They are looking for new DJs." Beca told and smiled as Chloe started celebrating and making ideas for her songs.

"You're the best, they'll totally want you." Chloe said and Beca heard another voice." Who's there?" she asked." Oh, it's just Tyler, his car broke down and it's raining so he'll be staying here for the night." redhead told and Beca came jealous." Oh." she said and heard how Chloe giggled." Are you jealous?" she asked and Beca knew she was smiling." No. Is there something why I should be? Like your first boyfriend staying there when I'm here." Beca said angrily." Babe." Chloe said and Beca took a deep breathe." Sorry, it's just" brunette tried." It's okay. I feel the same way." Chloe told and Beca smiled.

"I have to go, but I'll come to Facebook in ten minutes." Chloe said and Beca smiled." Okay. Oh and Chloe?" Beca said and bit her lip." Yeah?" soft voice asked." I'm gonna kiss you so much when you get here." Beca whispered and wondered how on earth she was so fucking cheesy around Chloe." Well, I better get there soon then." Chloe's voice answered and Beca grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, I'm sorry that it took more than a week to update: I have written this chapter more than 6 times, but here it is! Thank you for reviewing and I really hope you like this one! :) STAY ACA-AWESOME! I'm out.**

"But Miss, that was 5 years ago. We can't" Chloe's father Bill Beale told but were interrupted by his customer." Yes you can. You have to take this case. For fuck's sake you need me! You need another pro bono- case!" female voice told loudly as Chloe walked in, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Thank you darling." Bill told as his daughter handed him his cup." Thanks." customer said and showed the redhead a little smile." You look like a smart young woman. Tell me, would you help me if you were your father?" woman asked and Chloe's eyes winded." I don't know the case." redhead answered politely and earned a smile from her father." I was sixteen when I got pregnant. Father of the child told me to quit school, that he'll look after us. I was in love. And for fuck's sake I was a child! So I believed him." she began and Chloe nodded, understanding where this was going.

"We got married, and I gave birth to my beautiful baby daughter. Everything was fine until my daughter turned 15. Then my husband told me that he was in love with this women. You see he worked out of town, in this stupid university. He found a perfect girl there. So I had no choice but give him the divorce he so wanted. But here's the problem: he told me that he had paid lots of money into our daughters bank account. So when she'll be graduation from school, she'll get the money and start living her own." she explained and took a sip from her coffee.

"I have no job. I've been living with the money I got from the divorce. I want a better fucking life for my daughter. But that bastard didn't put any money in the account. It's fucking empty!" women exclaimed and Chloe bit her lip." I WANT JUSTICE!" women exclaimed and Chloe glanced at her father, who was rolling his eyes and ready to speak." Yes, but like I said: this happened five years ago. We have a very little chance to win, because we can't be sure if you haven't" he started but was again interrupted by the now angry woman.

"You think I have used the money!" she said, almost laughing." We checked your background and you have had a drug problem. And many other negative things." Bill told and woman nodded her head, furiously." Yes, yes, but my daughter is a good girl. She needs money. She wants to go to LA and help me pay my rent and all." woman told and Chloe's father nodded." Give us a little time miss. We can do this if we have an amazing plan. But we need some time. Can you give it to us?" he asked and looked straight into woman's eye.

"Of course. Time is what I have." woman said softly and Chloe raised her eyebrow because of the sudden change of tone." See you later Mr. Beale." woman said and walked away. Bill sighed and turned to face his daughter." This is why I don't like the whole pro-bono thing. We get crazy cases." he told seriously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Who was she?" Chloe asked curious.

"Her name's Sarah Mitchell." Bill told and Chloe's mouth opened.

Beca's mum.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! Thank you for following/favoriting/reviewing and reading! Means a lot! :) But yeah, hope you like this one ;) Be safe! xxx**

"I really don't wanna go in there." Beca whined as she and Jesse walked towards a little club." Why?" Jesse laughed as Beca nervously played with her hair." I don't have any good mixes." Beca lied and earned a big laugh from her best friend." You have plenty of good mixes. They're awesome." he corrected but Beca shook her head.

"Like hell they are. You're only saying this because you're my friend." she said and glanced around if there would be any escape." Beca you can't run. I signed you in." he smiled." Yeah, and I hate you for that." she mumbled and took a deep breathe as they stopped to wait the traffic lights." What's really going on? You're so ready for this!" Jesse beamed.

Beca mumbled something and Jesse grinned." What was that?" he asked." I just... I just thought that Chloe would be there when I have my first gig." she told awkwardly and Jesse bit his lip. Beca noticed this and raised her eyebrow." What are you hiding from me?" Beca asked, she knew that look. He had that same look when Beca had asked if this was a sad movie." Is this like that one time when we watched Marley & Me? You told me that it was a comedy! I CRIED LIKE A TWO YEARS OLD!" Beca told loudly and Jesse hissed her.

"This was meant to be a surprise." Jesse told and moved closer to her." Chloe's here." he whispered and Beca smiled instantly." She's here?" Beca asked and opened her coat. Jesse looked at her curiously." What? I wanna look good." she answered and messed her hair little. Jesse just laughed and shook his head." Promise me you won't go and find her before the show." he said and looked at her with his best puppy face." Dude, I haven't seen her in a month!" she exclaimed and again her friend hushed her." It's a surprise." he repeated and she sighed.

"Okay." she muttered as Jesse opened the door for her." Let's remix this business." she said to herself and walked inside, Jesse behind.

"Chloe, calm down." Aubrey told her best friend, who was glancing around, trying to see a glimpse of her girlfriend." I can't. I'm so excited!" redhead grinned while Aubrey rolled her eyes." She's gonna be aca-awesome." blond told her and Chloe let out a little giggle." Never thought you would say that about the alternative girl." Chloe teased and earned a shove from her friend." Shut up." Aubrey smirked.

"Hello ladies." Jesse greeted as he hurried towards Chloe and Aubrey."Where's Beca?" Chloe asked quickly." It's nice to see you too Chloe." Jesse chuckled and smiled at Aubrey." Is she nervous? I could go and give her a speech." Aubrey suggested and earned a weird look from Chloe." Or not." blond added quickly and looked away from the redhead." Where is she? How is she?" Chloe asked quickly, taking hold of Jesse's shoulders." Whoa, you are really scary right now." he said and moved away from them.

"She's fine. Her part starts next." he finally told as the girls had muttered something to each other and smiled sweetly at him. Chloe let out a breathe and looked at the DJ booth. No sign of her yet." And that was DJ Lorenzoooooo!" man's voice told and everybody clapped and some people cheered.

"And now, please welcome a girl whose music you may have heard over spring break! DJ Beca!" man continued and Chloe let out a little scream. But she wasn't the only one. Chloe looked around her and noticed that they really knew her."I'm so proud of her." Chloe yelled at Aubrey as Beca started her set.

Beca was in heaven. They knew her. They screamed at her. And it was a positive scream. Not some horror movie type. Excited scream. She nervously plugged her laptop in and took a deep breathe before put headphones on.

"Whats up guys?!" she said to her mic. Crowd shouted something which sounded like "awesome".

She started her set with mash-ups of current hit artists like PSY, David Guetta, Pitbull. Crowd was dancing and Beca tried to find Chloe with her glance but decided that she should focus on what she was doing 100%.

Chloe couldn't believe her eyes. Her Beca was DJ:ing in bright lights, moving her head with the beat. Crowd was dancing and loving every minute. One part of Beca's dream was coming true. Redhead started laughing: she was so happy.

Soon, too soon for Beca's liking, it was time for her last song. She took the mic next to her and put it on." Okay guys! It's time for the last song." Beca told and someone near her shouted a NO." I know guys, it sucks. But" she said and finally saw Chloe, smiling so wild smile that she kinda looked creepy. But cute." I'm so proud of this mix." she said and winked at Chloe's direction, making Chloe giggle.

( watch?v=H9XkBh-F-9w , Bulletproof (By La Roux) vs. Release Me (By Agnes) - The Outfit )

As the song started Beca's heart bate too damn quickly. She felt drunk. As the singing started Beca grinned and waved her hand above her head. When La Roux joined in, she started jumping up and down, careful not to fuck things up by unplugging something important.

After 3 minutes of jumping and waving hands, Beca's turn was over. Crowd cheered as she waved at them before vanishing from view.

"She was amazing!" Chloe beamed as three of them waited Beca outside." Yeah. That last one was the best." Aubrey added and Jesse nodded, smiling widely."Oh shit. I forgot my jacket." Chloe exclaimed ." How can you lose your jacket?" Jesse asked." She always forgets something. You should have seen where she forgot her phone once." Aubrey laughed and Chloe rolled her eyes." It wasn't that weird place." she corrected before walking back inside.

"Where did she forgot her phone?" Jesse asked, being curious."Yeah, where?" voice asked and they turned to see Beca." Hey DJ!" Jesse smiled and pulled her into a big hug." Was I good?" brunette asked, now hugging Aubrey." More than okay. You were brilliant." Jesse answered." Where's Chloe?" Beca asked, voice shivering. She wanted to see the redhead badly.

"She went back inside to get her jacket." Aubrey told and Beca nodded." I should go and" Beca started and waved towards club's door. Aubrey smirked and took hold of Jesse's hand." We'll just leave you to alone." she said and dragged Jesse away from Beca." Bye!" he laughed but Beca couldn't hear, she was already inside.

"Thanks" Chloe smiled as some guy handed her jacket. Chloe turned around and was about to walk back to Aubrey and Jesse, but then she saw a small DJ, smiling at her. Then everything went quickly: Chloe running to her and tackling her into a hug." I've missed you so much." Chloe whispered, close to tears.

"And" she added and wiped her eyes." You totally rocked the building. You were amazing." she smiled before pulling her into another hug: she wanted her close to her. Beca just laughed and hugged her back. The couple pulled away as they heard familiar music begin. Beca grinned while Chloe giggled." Wanna dance with me?" DJ asked and extended her hand towards her girlfriend." Always." Chloe winked and soon they were on the dance floor.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

"I've been thinking a lot about you." Beca admitted as they danced closely." Me too. About you." Chloe said and Beca let out a laugh. Chloe smiled as she thought how odd they looked: other people were jumping and dancing quickly, while Beca and her were dancing slowly, hugging each other. Redhead couldn't help but laugh." What?" brunette asked, amused." This ain't really a slow dance Becs." she smiled but tightened her hold on Beca.

"It is to us." Beca said and moved to face her girlfriend.

_This is a moment_, Beca thought and decided that this time she wouldn't miss it.

Beca slowly leaned closer to Chloe and felt even more nervous than couple minutes ago at the booth. She stopped just above Chloe's lips and took a deep breathe while Chloe started smiling." Go on." Chloe whispered as Beca didn't move for few seconds. Beca smirked before placing her lips against Chloe's. It was more of a peck than a kiss, but enough to be counted as their first kiss.

Beca let out a relieved laugh and was about to apologize for her freezing and stuff, but she couldn't have the change as pair of lips was pressed against hers, more firmly now. Beca started moving her lips against redhead's and smiled into the kiss. This was happening.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Chloe whispered against her lips before pulling away. Beca just grinned and put her head against Chloe's shoulder." I think I have." she whispered and kissed Chloe's shoulder.

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks guys for everything! You rock! Hope you like this one ;) Have a great day!**

"I promised Aubrey that I'll call her." Chloe muttered between kisses. Beca groaned and moved to kiss redhead's neck." No, seriously. I have to call her." Chloe whined and rolled Beca next to her." Seriously?!" Beca exclaimed, frustrated." You are serious." Beca groaned as Chloe got up from Beca's bed." I promised." redhead told and brunette rolled her eyes." Why now?" DJ sighed and buried her face into her pillows."I'm sorry babe." redhead told softly and placed a kiss on Beca's shoulder.

Beca got up too and opened her laptop while her girlfriend called ex-Bella. Beca eavesdropped and heard how Aubrey had some family problem and needed Chloe."You need to go." Beca stated as Chloe turned around to face her." Yeah." Chloe smiled sadly and threw her phone away." But I can give you a kiss." Chloe smiled and went to Beca, who was now browsing Facebook." Or you can go now." Beca muttered, still a bit hurt that she had chose Aubrey instead of her in their last day together.

"Are you mad?" Chloe asked, surprised."Becs?" she asked and brunette slammed her laptop close, making Chloe jump." Are you fucking serious? You see Aubrey almost everyday. She's studying in New Jersey." Beca told and took a deep breathe."I'm sorry. I shouldn't" Beca started and moved to take Chloe's hand in hers but redhead moved further." Yeah, you shouldn't have." she said with hurt voice before walking away." I'm an idiot." Beca whispered.

"I'm so sorry if I" Aubrey started as she saw familiar redhead." Bree, it's fine." Chloe lied and tried her best to smile at her." What did they say?" Chloe asked and Aubrey wiped her eyes from tears." He has cancer." blond said and burst into sobs." Oh honey." Chloe whispered and pulled her into her arms." What are we gonna do? Mum's a mess." blond cried and Chloe wiped her own eyes from tears." And the company" Aubrey continued and began to cry hysterically." Shhs." Chloe whispered and made Aubrey sit on a couch.

"Are you guys okay if I go and" voice asked behind them and Chloe turned to see Stacie." Yeah." redhead said. Stacie nodded and went to pat Aubrey's back before going outside." We can't sell it. You can't really sell 'Posen Marketing Company' to any non-Posen." she sobbed and Chloe nodded, trying to find a way to ease her friend's pain.

Meanwhile Beca was muttering curse words and walking around campus, trying to calm down. Chloe had just left. In a middle of a hot make out. They hadn't slept together yet, but Beca loved kissing her. Like a lot." Mitchell!" voice said and Beca smiled little." Conrad." Beca greeted and was a bit taken back at how her friend looked." Dude, have you been crying?" she asked confused." Of course. First Naomi got cancer in Skins and now" Stacie said and Beca raised her eyebrow." Wait. What? She got cancer?" Beca asked surprised." Those fucking bitches." Beca announced as Stacie nodded." Yeah. Writers really fucked us up." sex addict sighed.

"You were saying?" Beca asked as she remembered how tall brunette was about to continue her sentence." Oh yeah. Aubrey's so heartbroken and I mean who wouldn't be? It's cancer for fuck's sake." she said and Beca's eyes grew big." Aubrey has cancer?!" she exclaimed, getting the attention of couple students walking by." No! Her dad has!" Stacie corrected and Beca felt pain in her chest." Where is she?" she asked." In my dorm room." Stacie told.

Chloe and Aubrey were still hugging but now Aubrey had stopped crying. Chloe had no idea what to say. Cancer was a big thing. And a negative one." Hey Aubrey I came back with Beca." Stacie said as they arrived. Chloe glanced at her girlfriend who nodded. Chloe let go of Aubrey so she could turn to face them." I'm sorry to hear that your father's sick." Beca told and Aubrey bit her lip." Sick? He's going to die." she said hurt and started sobbing again." Not necessarily." Beca told and Chloe gave her a bad look." I mean... what kind of cancer he has?" small brunette asked, ignoring how her redhead was glancing her.

"I dunno! But does it matter. He's going to die!" she exclaimed and wiped her face." It matters a lot actually." Beca said. Aubrey looked at her and told her to go on." If the tumor's a good kind and it's still at one place, it can be easily removed with treatments." Beca told and Chloe let herself smile little. Her Beca was saying the right words. Beca noticed this and knew that they were cool." And with this days technology, he'll be bothering you until he's 90." Beca smiled and Aubrey let out a little laugh.

"And you know your father is a fighter. Didn't he always say that: if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags?" Beca asked and Aubrey nodded." Well, that basically means that you can't never give up. That you have to keep trying." Beca told softly and suddenly Aubrey was hugging her with all her power." You really think he can do it?" blond asked as she pulled away." Hell yeah." Beca winked and Aubrey turned her attention to Stacie." Conrad. We need a Bella meeting." she told and Stacie raised her eyebrow." You aren't a Bella anymore." she reminded." Do as she says." Beca laughed and watched as two of them walked away, talking about recruiting.

"You're amazing." Chloe whispered when she was sure that they were alone."I know." Beca smirked and sat next to her." What you did was amazing." Chloe repeated and Beca blushed." I've known Aubrey's dad since I was five. Still I couldn't say anything. I couldn't come up with something so assuring that she'll be herself again. And you" redhead said softly and took her hand in hers." You did that. Just like that." she said." I just told her the truth. Just because you have cancer doesn't mean you're gonna die. Sometimes you die, yes, but not always." she told and played with Chloe's fingers.

"Come with me." Chloe whispered after a while." Huh?" Beca mumbled and looked at her girlfriend." Come to New York with me." Chloe said." Your school starts in couple weeks. I don't have anything else to do, right?" Chloe added and Beca knew she was already planning stuff they'd do together." Or do you wanna stay here?" Chloe asked carefully." Of course I wanna be with you." Beca smiled and Chloe squirmed from happiness." We're gonna have so much fun!" Chloe grinned and planted a wet kiss on Beca's cheek. Beca just laughed and put a arm around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this one :) Please leave a review and thank you again for reading this! Stay awesome!**

New York. The land of opportunities. Oh wait, that was Los Angeles. Beca smirked at her thoughts. Chloe had flew couple days ago back to his father. That redhead had planned everything for Beca's visit. This made Beca smile. Now she was on a plane, listening to her iPod. She hated flying. She hated the feeling of not being able to control what happened to her. She just sat there and hoped that plane doesn't crash.

"Can I get you anything?" flight attendant asked with a kind voice. Beca shook her head and showed her a small smile. Yep, still an awkward alternative girl. DJ sighed and looked out of window. Luckily she didn't have any screaming children or too friendly man next to her. Only some old grandma who was knitting like her life depended on it. _Only an hour,_ Beca thought and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile in a luxurious apartment, Chloe was cleaning up literally everything."Are you sure that magazine is clean enough?" voice asked amused and Chloe turned around to see familiar blond." Oh, Bree, I had forgotten that you're here!" Chloe told and Aubrey raised her eyebrow."Yes, I could see that." she chuckled and sat on Chloe's new couch. Bill had insisted that he'd buy his daughter a new couch as Chloe accidentally poured some red wine on her old couch. Needless to say; Beale family is rich like hell.

"So when does she get here?" ex-Bella asked as Chloe wondered around room." Her flight lands in hour. If it's on time, that is." redhead asked and let out a deep breathe." Now I just need to keep my hands of from everything until she's here." she sighed and sat next to Aubrey." Oh, I bet you'll find something to put your hands on when she gets here." Aubrey winked and nudged her best friend.

Chloe smacked blond's arm, laughing. Aubrey just smiled and checked her phone." Shoot! I need to see my cousin!" Aubrey exclaimed and jumped up."Jeremy!" Chloe smiled." Yeah, you had a toner for him when we were little." Aubrey teases and redhead rolls her eyes." How's he doing?" she asks interested." Sex shop." she answered and nodded as Chloe looked surprised." It was a bit of surprise when I found out." blond continued and Chloe made a -you don't say- face." I always thought he'd go for something... professional." redhead told." Oh he's professional. He literally brags about his shop." she laughed and put on her coat." It's bloody cold out there." blond added again and made Chloe smile.

"You've been talking to Unicycle." Chloe winked." Aca-scuse me?! I have not!" Aubrey blushed." Oh really?" Chloe teased." See you later Chloe." Aubrey said quickly and left. Chloe smiled. Aubrey had have a crush on Uni since they started in Barden. But of course, being a Bella, they couldn't date. But now it was a different story.

-/-/-

Did Beca mention she hates airports? Well she does. Beca glanced around a big, crowded airport, trying to find her bags. After ten minutes of intense rushing around, Beca had her bags and a terrible headache. Just. Great. Now she needed to find the exit. And a taxi. Fuck.

After thirty minutes, Beca was sitting in a taxi, trying to avoid a conversation with the taxi-driver."Your friend must be loaded." driver smiled as Beca had told her why she was in New York." What you mean?" brunette asked, now focusing." I mean, that's a really expensive block. I'm sure some actress lives in there. What was her name.." he explained and Beca raised her eyebrow."Anyways, are you rich?" driver asked, trying to keep up the conversation. Beca shook her head and driver took the clue to shut up for rest of the journey.

"Thanks." Beca said as she paid the driver and took her bags." Wow." Beca breathed as she saw the building. _Maybe she is rich,_ Beca thought and took her phone out from her pocket.

Chloe was watching TV, trying to concentrate with a documentary about bees. No chance. When her phone started ringing, she jumped up and quickly answered.

_I'm here._

Chloe smiled and told her that she'll be down in a sec. Chloe looked at the mirror and ran her hands trough her ginger hair. Then she hurried downstairs, smiling widely as she saw her girlfriend, frowning." What's wrong?" redhead asked, knowing something had happened." I have a headache." Beca muttered as Chloe opened front door." I can give you a massage if ya want?" Chloe suggested as they climbed stairs up.

"I just wanna sleep." Beca sighed and Chloe felt a bit hurt of the way Beca was treating her. It seemed like Chloe was air to her..."Right, okay." Chloe said softly, trying to hide her feelings, as she opened her flat's door and walked in, Beca following."Where can I put these?" Beca asked and lifted her bags up.

"Anywhere. We can sort that out tomorrow morning." Chloe said quickly. Beca nodded and placed her bags down with a thump. She eyed the place and smirked." Nice place." Beca said as she turned around to face her girlfriend." Yeah, I guess." Chloe said, still hurt from Beca's action. No hello. No hug. No kiss. Nothing except a fucking headache.

"There's bathroom." Chloe told and pointed a white door next to Beca." Honey, right now I need a bedroom." Beca groaned. Chloe's eyes widened."Oh. Okay. I'll show you." she said blankly and started walking towards it. Beca followed, not noticing Chloe's odd behavior: her head pounding too much." This is your bed?" Beca asked, amazed of the size. Chloe nodded her head and started throwing her pillow collection on floor. Meanwhile Beca took her jeans and top off, throwing them on floor as well.

"Do you want something?" Chloe asked as Beca dragged herself in Chloe's bed."Cuddling would be nice." Beca mumbled sleepily and pulled a blanket over her body." I'll get you some water and painkiller." Chloe answered and walked away. Beca frowned but stayed in bed, thinking her head would explode if she got up."Chloe." Beca said as redhead returned."Yeah?" she asked, not looking at her.

"Look at me." Beca whispered and Chloe bit her lip before looking at her."What's wrong?" she asked giving her the most sympathetic look she could give in her condition. Chloe sighed and hurried next to her." I just" she started but couldn't find the words." Yes?" Beca repeated, knowing the look on her face." You didn't say hi to me." Chloe whispered, ashamed how stupid it sounded. Beca smiled and tried to hide her giggling." Chloe, baby" she chuckled and placed her hands behind Chloe's neck." Hi." she smiled before pulling redhead's face close to her.

"Hi." Chloe answered, now smiling a little smile, feeling little better." I noticed that I didn't kiss you either." brunette winked and moved her lips closer to Chloe's." I noticed that too." redhead whispered and smiled as she felt Beca's breathe against her lips.

_I've been high, I've been low_

_I've been yes and I've been oh, hell no_

Beca's eyes grew big and Chloe groaned." Seriously?" Beca asked as Chloe quickly left bed and hurried to get her phone." Hey Aubrey." Chloe said as she answered. Beca rolled her eyes but decided to keep het mouth shut." Yeah. Of course." redhead said and walked back to Beca."Beca" she started when she put her phone into her pocket." Yes m'lady?" she said and motioned her to come back in bed with her finger." I need to go. Aubrey needs me." Chloe sighed as she sat next to her. Beca groaned." I know, I know, but there has been some new information about her dad. She wouldn't tell on phone." she told and Beca nodded, understanding the whole situation.

"You sleep and when I get back we'll snuggle. Okay?" Chloe suggested." Sounds good. My head is killing me." Beca whined. Chloe leaned over to give Beca a little peck on lips." Too quick." Beca complained and pulled her into another kiss. Chloe broke the kiss quickly. Beca looked at her with surprised face which made Chloe laugh." Why did ya do that?" she asked." 'Cause I really need to go to see Aubrey. And if I let you kiss me like that, I'm not going." she smiled." Well, sounds pretty good to me." Beca said while putting her hands under Chloe's shirt."Becs." redhead warned and brunette nodded quickly."Okay." she muttered and put her hands away.

Chloe got up and left. Beca just lied there, looking at Chloe's bedroom. It was so white. Like in some movie. Yes, a movie. Beca Mitchell had watched some romantic shit with beautiful, white bedrooms. And this was one of them. DJ noticed water and a painkiller on table and smiled. Chloe always took care of her. She made herself comfortable and slowly she fell asleep.

-/-/-

"Hey, is everything okay?" Chloe asked as she walked to Aubrey. Blond was waiting for her in front of Jeremy's house. She was staying there for the night." I don't know. I mean" Aubrey said and took a deep breathe." His treatments will start next week." she said." Bree, that's really good!" Chloe smiled but Aubrey frowned." What if it means that he's really bad?" she asked, almost crying." Bree." Chloe whispered and went to hug her.

"It doesn't mean that. Not necessarily." redhead told and glanced around them. She saw a figure watching them from a window and noticed that it was Jeremy. She gave him a little wave, which he returned before disappearing from the view." I'm afraid." Aubrey whispered." What if he dies?" she asked and now she had tears coming out of her eyes, messing her make up.

Chloe just held her and cursed in her head. She had no idea how to comfort her. How do you comfort someone who may lose her father?" What if he dies and he'll never ever be there to tell me how I suck at everything? I need him to say so." blond cried." You hate when he says that." Chloe corrected and Aubrey started crying even more." Exactly! I'm a terrible daughter." blond sobbed and pushed Chloe softly away." I'm a loser. He has been right all these years. He's our family's mastermind." she said and Chloe knew she was trying to take the blame for something which wasn't her fault at all. She had a habit of doing that sometimes. Usually before puking.

"No, your father is a dick." Chloe corrected and Aubrey nodded, still sobbing." But I love that dick." Aubrey said and Chloe bit her lip, trying not to laugh."Okay, that sounded super perv." Aubrey laughed and Chloe joined in." Everything's gonna be okay." Chloe said and hugged her again." I have a good feeling." she added and kissed blond's forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm pretty proud of this chapter ;) I did it with help from bechloehuh (go check her fics, they're aca-awesome!) She wrote me a scene! **

**WARNING: S E X ! Enjoy ;)**

"Becs." Chloe called as she closed her flat's door. Lights were out. Silence. Chloe smiled and took her coat off. She looked at clock. 23.00." Shit." Chloe muttered. Her work starts at 6 am. Redhead tiptoed into her bedroom, grinning as she noticed how Beca snored. Lightly though, but she still snored.

She took her clothes off and lifted blanket up so she could slip next to her snoring girlfriend."mmm." Beca mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly." Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." redhead smiled and pulled blanket over them. Beca didn't say anything just moved closer to her. Chloe smiled even more when she felt how Beca put her hands around her waist." How's your head?" older girl asked, caressing Beca's cheek." Better. I took the pill and slept." she answered before letting out a yawn."Good." redhead whispered before nestling so close to Beca that she could feel her heartbeat.

"How was she?" DJ mumbled sleepily." Her father will be starting treatments next week." Chloe told while Beca replaced her pillow with Chloe." That's progress." she breathed against Chloe's shoulder, making Chloe shiver." Becs" she started, trying to ignore a feeling inside her." How do you know so much about cancer?" she finished." I took health education." brunette mumbled before falling in sleep. Chloe finds sleeping Beca very adorable. Usually when people snore, it drives her crazy but Beca's snoring was actually quite cute. Chloe rolled her eyes._ I'm so whipped,_ ex-Bella thought before slowly falling asleep.

-/-/-

Noises. Someone was calling her name."Mmmh?" Beca managed to say, half sleeping. That was Chloe's voice."Mmmm" Beca moaned as someone lifted blanket up. Beca pulled it back on her and nuzzled her head into pillow."Becs." voice laughed and Beca felt how someone straddled her."Chlo" Beca mumbled before opening her eyes. Beca smirked. Chloe was only wearing her underwear. Sexy underwear."Now I got your attention." Chloe smiled and Beca noticed that it was the same kind of a smile she had received in showers. Beca blushed as she remembered how Chloe's naked body looked like.

"I'm gonna go." redhead told, noticing her girlfriend's blushing." My work starts in hour." she added quickly before leaning to give Beca a soft, quick kiss. Beca let out a groan." Give me a good kiss." she told and Chloe grinned." What if I don't have time for that?" Chloe joked."I bet you do." brunette mumbled.

_I've been high, I've been low_

_I've been yes and I've been oh, hell no_

"Oh hell no." Beca muttered and slammed her fist at mattress. Chloe just let out a sigh before getting away from bed and frustrated Beca. Soon redhead was on her phone, talking to no other than Aubrey Posen.

"Hi Aubrey."

"Aubrey?!" Beca hissed, getting little pissed off by her girlfriend's best friend. Chloe and Aubrey talked for 10 minutes before Chloe finally put her phone away." Sorry about that." she whispered and went to lie next to Beca, who was biting her lip." She always calls you." brunette sighed." Yeah, well, she's going trough some serious shit." redhead told and showed a sad smile." I know, it's just" Beca tried, not finding suitable words." I know." Chloe said before brushing her lips against Beca's.

"I'll make it up to you." redhead whispered against brunette's lips." Tonight." Beca smiled and Chloe grinned." Are saying what I think you're saying?" redhead asked, feeling excited." If you're thinking about watching Game Of Thrones, then hell no." Beca joked and felt a warm feeling inside as Chloe let out a laugh."Game of Thrones is amazing! You have to watch it with me someday!" redhead winked." But no. I wasn't talking about that." she said with low voice.

"Really?" Beca smirked, knowing exactly what she was talking about." Really." redhead whispered before crashing her lips against brunette's. _This is something that I call a kiss, _Beca thoughts as Chloe forced her tongue in DJ's mouth. Not that she was complaining... Beca put her hands around Chloe and pulled her even closer if it was possible. She smiled when Chloe let out a quiet moan. Beca had found her new favorite voice.

"I should" Chloe tried to say but couldn't help but kiss Beca back. This was a good make-out session." Work." redhead moaned as Beca began to kiss her neck."Maybe you can be late for a bit, eh?" Beca breathed against Chloe's skin. Redhead moaned, not even trying to be quiet this time." No, I really need to go." she breathed, getting all worked up." I promised Tyler that" Chloe started telling, but as Beca heard his name, she started sucking and biting her neck."Fuck." Chloe moaned, liking this aggressive Beca. When Beca was certain that she had left a mark, she went back to kissing neck. Chloe took a hold of Beca's head and pulled it up so she could kiss her lips.

"We need to stop." Chloe whispered before kissing her with a quick pace."Seriously. I can't work properly if we won't stop now." redhead laughed as they broke apart to catch some air. Beca just raised her eyebrow before caressing her cheek and looking into her girlfriend's eyes." Okay." she whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's now a bit swollen lips."You marked me, didn't ya?" Chloe asked and made Beca blush." Well, I mean" she muttered and let go of her.

"It's okay. I just haven't told anyone that I'm dating." redhead told." Now that Tyler will know." Beca mumbled before getting out of bed, heading to bathroom. She wished Chloe hadn't heard her. Chloe heard but decided not to make a remark of how she has nothing to be worried about. Many girls hated when guys or girls marked them. But Chloe Beale absolutely loved it. Especially now 'cause it was Beca's way of telling Tyler to fuck off.

"What the" Beca exclaimed and hurried back in bedroom." What?" Chloe asked, still a bit horny for previous making out." It's 5 am!" Beca stated and jumped back in bed." Nah, it's 5.20" Chloe corrected, finding pouting Beca adorable." Why am I up at 5?" Beca groaned and put blanket all over her." You can sleep. I'm just gonna go and put some clothes on." Chloe told and got up. _Fuck, I had forgotten that she was almost naked,_ Beca thought and couldn't help but wonder why on earth she didn't try to touch her goodies when they were making out? I mean, C'MON! Girl was practically naked and she just focuses on her mouth and neck? _You have so much to learn, _brunette thought." Becs, could you do me a favor?" she heard Chloe saying.

Beca groaned and relieved her head." Yes m'lady?" she asked." Could you get up and look at the window and tell me when a black BMW parks near." voice answered and Beca knew she was about to get a shower." Or I could just come and shower with you?" Beca asked, smirking.

"Please, Beca. Tyler comes and picks me up. I don't want to be late."

Tyler. Beca cursed."Yeah, okay." she answered, getting up from a comfy, warm bed. Fucking Tyler."How do I know if it's him?" DJ asked as she wondered around flat." Who else will be up before 6?" Chloe answered before turning shower on. Beca sighed. She didn't like the fact that Chloe spend so much time with her ex. And not to mention that they dated for five motherfucking years." How old were you when you started dating?" Beca asked but redhead couldn't hear her.

Beca leaned against wall as she looked outside. After 10 minutes, a shining black BMW parked outside Chloe's apartment."Chlo" Beca called. Nothing. Beca sighed and made her way to bathroom." Chlo" Beca tried again, now opening door." Yep?" Chloe asked behind shower curtain. Beca smiled at the thought of her girlfriend being naked just couple feet away from her." He's here." Beca told casually."Shit." Chloe exclaimed and yanked shower curtain so she can walk away.

"Oh please, you've seen this before." Chloe chuckled as Beca's eyes got darker." Yeah, but not like this." Beca whispered and tried to pull her into a kiss, but Chloe dodged, hurrying out of bathroom." You know there's windows in this house." Beca reminded, amused." Who would be watching at this time?" Chloe asked, laughing. Beca grinned but then remembered someone outside. Tyler." Chlo, please put some clothes on quickly." she told quickly and hurried to look outside.

This figure was standing next to his car, smoking a cigarette. He looked fucking muscular."I'm trying." voice answered as Beca observed Tyler. After five minutes of browsing, Chloe had decided what to wear." Chloe, you're such a girl." Beca smirked as she watched her girlfriend." You should have seen me in my freshman year. I had to get up two hours earlier so I could try different outfits." redhead smiled and started getting dressed. Beca just shook her head, amused.

"Could you go downstairs and tell him that I'll be right down?" Chloe asked as she moved to do her make-up."I'd rather not." brunette mumbled. Chloe just rolled her eyes. Beca smiled at this. It was something she had learned from the DJ."C'mon. He's nice." redhead told. Now Beca rolled her eyes and put her jeans on." What am I going to say?" she asked while searching for her shirt."Just tell me that I'll be down in a minute." she answered. Beca found Chloe's shirt on ground and put it on.

When Beca walked stairs down, she couldn't help but feel nervous. This guy was Chloe's friend. And ex. And he knew Chloe better than she did. They had history."Hi." Beca awkwardly greeted him when she opened front door. Tyler looked a bit surprised." Hello." he said with a low voice."Chloe will be down in a minute." Beca told and man nodded." I don't think we've met. I'm Tyler." he said and smiled a white smile."Beca." she answered, still awkward." So you're Chloe's friend?" he asked. DJ was about to answer but heard how door opened." Morning." Chloe smiled.

"You look beautiful." Tyler grinned and winked at the redhead. Beca raised her eyebrow at this. Chloe blushed and shrug it off. But Tyler wouldn't let it slip away." You should be a model. Really. A lingerie model." he said, not trying to hide his flirting. Beca shook her head little and Chloe became a bit uncomfortable. Chloe Beale got uncomfortable. This was new." Yeah, well, that's not an option." Chloe smiled, trying to light up the tension she felt."Oh I know how you look in those." he chuckled and Beca couldn't take it anymore.

"Have a nice day." Beca said before hurrying inside, ignoring Chloe's efforts to make her stay." What did I say?" Tyler asked, confused. Chloe just shook her head and went in car, Tyler following her." Who is she?" Tyler asked as he started car." She's my friend." redhead answered." She was wearing your shirt." he stated and Chloe rolled her eyes." We borrow things." she told. Tyler nodded and turned radio on."Seriously, you look nice." he told again.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled and took her phone out, planning on texting Beca.

_He's just like that. Are you mad? :(_

"Is that a hickey?" Tyler asked, surprised. Chloe nodded casually." How did that happen?" he asked and Chloe could feel that he was nervous."It's none of your business." Chloe told and checked her phone. Nothing."It is kind off... I mean, I am your close friend." he told, eyes on road." Can't I just have some fun?" Chloe chuckled, not knowing what to answer. They hadn't really decided with Beca should they tell everyone or just close friends. But Tyler was close friend. But Chloe knew he was also very in love with her. Still.

"Okay, okay. I won't ask anymore." Tyler smiled, but Chloe knew it was a fake smile. This made her sad. He was a really good boyfriend. A fucking dream. But Beca... She was Beca. This made Chloe grin for couple seconds. Her Beca. After couple blocks, Chloe's phone told she had a new message.

_Not with you. I'm gonna sleep until you come back. When are you coming back?_

Chloe smiled before quickly typing her respond.

_Before 8. I promised to have a dinner with dad couple weeks ago. He has been really busy... :/_

"So do I know him?" Tyler asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Huh?"

"That guy who has been sucking your neck? Or didn't you notice?" he asked, laughing. Chloe scolded him." Do I know him?" he repeated, grinning." Maybe." she answered." Is it that new coffee guy? He's pretty good looking." he asked and deserved a laugh from redhead." Nope. I'm not telling you." she winked while Tyler parked car."Fine. He's totally that coffee guy." he smiled as they got out.

Chloe didn't answer, just laughed.

-/-/-

"I'm home." Chloe said loudly. Beca felt nervous." Had fun?" she asked." No. I was working." Chloe sighed and sat next to Beca, who was eating chips on couch."About that thing with Tyler" Chloe tried but brunette didn't wanna hear."Save it." she said and tried to get up, but Chloe stopped her." Yes, he's my ex but you're my girlfriend. And if you want I'll tell him. I'll tell anyone you want. I just thought that you" redhead explained and Beca couldn't help but smile." I know. I'm sorry. I just" she said and put chips away." I don't like him." she admitted." Me neither." Chloe winked. Beca laughed and Chloe pulled her closer so she could kiss her. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but soon it grew into something more.

The redhead pushed Beca down by her shoulders and ran her tongue across the brunette's bottom lip. She felt the DJ moan into her mouth when their tongue's clashed together. She slowly ran her hands up Beca's stomach, trailing her shirt up in the process to touch her bare skin.

"Chloe" Beca mumbled as she broke the kiss and gently pushed Chloe back so she could look into her eyes.

"Are you okay? Are we going too fast?" She asked, her voice husky from the lack of oxygen from kissing Beca.

"Yeah- yeah I'm good, I just.. I've never- I've never done it with a girl before. I'm sorry"

"Shh, it's okay. We won't do anything you don't want" she whispered as she stroked Beca's cheek.

"I want to do it, trust me"

The redhead smiled back at her girlfriend as she leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss got more heated as Chloe carried on with what she was doing before, stroking up and down Beca's stomach, lifting her shirt higher in the process. Beca then sat up so Chloe could remove her top and soon after that, they were both fully unclothed.

"Ohh.." Beca groaned as Chloe ran her hands down to where she needed her the most. An unrestrained moan poured out of her mouth when Chloe ran 2 fingers through her wet folds. "Oh shit, okay.."

"Relax. Let go." Chloe whispered seductively in her ear as she stroked her, feeling her wetness coating her fingers. It amazed Beca how Chloe could sound so hot. Sweet, loving, innocent Chloe. She was like a completely different person in bed.

Beca moaned again as Chloe started sucking at her neck, feeling the girl's hard nipples rub across her own. She gasped slightly when Chloe entered her with 2 fingers. "Oh God" she couldn't help but moan as Chloe's pace got quicker. Her moans then turned into screams as Chloe entered her with three fingers, pulling out slowly only to thrust into her with twice as much enthusiasm.

"Chloe! I think- I- ughh" she gripped onto Chloe like a lifeline as her body shook with pleasure. Chloe slowed down her thrusts, letting Beca ride out her orgasm and catch her breath back. She laid atop of her, staring lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes, who just had a dazed smile on her face.

"You're amazing" the brunette whispered as she surged her lips forward, not wasting any time to run her hands down her girlfriend's stomach, down to where she was hot and so, so wet.

"Mm, Beca. Don't tease" she whispered, feeling Beca slowly stroking her from underneath her. The brunette just smiled and sat up, flipping their positions so she was on top. "Oo, someone's confident" Chloe smirked, but before Beca could respond with a witty comment, Chloe descended her hand to push Beca's fingers into her.

Beca looked down their body's to see Chloe stroking herself while Beca's fingers were inside her. She looked back up at her girlfriend and leaned in to kiss her as she pushed in and out slowly. She quickened her pace when she felt Chloe bucking her hips and moaning into her mouth.

"So close" she moaned loudly and Beca felt embarrassed, as if somebody was going to walk in on them. She clashed her tongue with Chloe's but hissed when she felt Chloe's fingers digging in her arms, sure to leave five crescent shaped marks on them.

A few minutes later, Chloe was panting loudly as Beca collapsed on top of her and removed her fingers, kissing down her neck and resting her lips on her collarbone.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked after a few minutes of silence from the brunette. Beca just nodded and cuddled closer to Chloe. The redhead smiled and reached for the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, laying it over them as she kissed Beca's head.

"Did we just have sex on couch?" Beca smirked, blushing." Looks like it." Chloe giggled and kissed her cheek." Should we go to bed and sleep or" redhead continued, but Beca shook her head." Let's just stay like this for a bit." she told sleepily." Well, this is a comfy couch." redhead smiled and moved a bit so she was lying on her side. Beca followed her actions and soon they we're spooning. Chloe couldn't sleep, still excited about what happened. After couple minutes of comfortable silence, Chloe felt a sudden urge to tell Beca exactly how she feels." Becs?" she whispered softly.

Nothing. Chloe smiled and pressed a kiss on Beca's bare shoulder." I love you." she whispered before closing her eyes, smiling. Beca's eyes shot open._ Fuck,_ Beca thought and felt a familiar feeling inside: running away.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! :D Please leave a review! Thank you for everything guys! You are amazing! Have a good day/night! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.00**

_Fuck, it's late, _Beca thought as she checked her phone, still lying on Chloe's couch, naked.

Beca groaned and turned around, noticing that Chloe had left. Redhead had left her a note.

_I had to go. Work. Urgh I wish I could be there right now. Btw, last night was amazing ;) xxx_

DJ smirked. Last night had been phenomenal.

_I love you_

Beca's smile was off. Chloe Beale had said the L-word. Brunette quickly got up, dressed and paced around Chloe's apartment.

_I love you_

Beca felt like she couldn't breathe. _Am I having a heart attack?_ Mitchell thought and sat down. She took few deep breathes in and out and noticed how room smelled like sex. Beca frowned.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

"I need fresh air." Beca whispered and tried to stop Chloe's voice from saying that same sentence over and over again in her head.

Brunette was about to walk out of Chloe's flat, but then she understood that she had no idea where spare keys where or what front door's code were. Beca sighed and walked back to familiar couch.

"I guess it's gonna be another Game Of Thrones day then."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Bill Beale asked as he listened to his daughter's suggestion.

"Yes, I had a coffee with her and-"

"-You had a coffee with her?"

Chloe bit her lip and had a puppy face on." Yes, father. But it was successful!" she told and Bill shook his head.

"You're not a lawyer." he reminded. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but she is a mother of my gi- friend." she told, mentally giving herself a high five for saving the situation.

"I understand that, but you have to trust me with this one. Besides I called this Warren Mitchell. He has never heard about that account." he told and got up from his big, black arm chair.

"I just wanted to help." Chloe told sadly and Bill moved to hug her.

"I know. That's why you'd make a wonderful doctor."

"Dad, I don't wanna be a doctor. Too much pressure." Chloe chuckled.

Bill just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"How's mum?" he asked. Chloe looked a bit surprised by this.

"What you mean - how's mum-?"

"We haven't talked in four days. She doesn't like the fact that I work in New York."

"I can understand that, dad." Chloe told and Bill nodded.

"I can understand that too, and I miss her. So much. But this job is important. And we wouldn't be this rich if I wouldn't work here."

"Yeah, but... Maybe it's time for you to retire. Don't get this the wrong way but you're getting old." Chloe told and smiled brightly.

"You're joking right?" Bill asked, smiling little.

"Yes and no. Dad, we have lots of money. You really don't need any more of it."

"But you do."

Chloe giggled." I have money. And besides, I wanna earn my own money dad. It was really nice to always have money in your pocket when I was a teenager but now I wanna be a real adult. You know?"

"I know, I know. But retire?"

"I think this Sarah Mitchell case would be a great finale."

"I'm not going to take that case, Chloe."

Chloe sighed deeply." She really needs help dad." redhead tried but he just shook his head, walking back to his table.

"Find Tyler and ask him to come here." he told professionally and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Aye aye sir." she said with tight voice and walked away, leaving her father feeling little bad about his actions.

* * *

After five episodes of GoT, Beca started to feel normal again. She tried not to think about Chloe or their relationship, but it was pretty hard since the whole place was filled with Chloe's clothes, shoes, magazines, pictures of redhead and her other items. The whole place screamed : CHLOE BEALE!

Beca opened fridge and found six beers in it. DJ smirked and grabbed the first one. Soon after that, she grabbed her second one and in 10 minutes, she was holding her third beer. Was she trying to get herself drunk? Hell yes.

Beca opened TV and flipped chancels until she found some music channel. She put volume up and started moving with the beat. It was David Guetta, Beca was sure about it." Oh, Rihanna." Beca muttered as she figured out who was singing.

Beca started singing along and failed to notice how Chloe opened her flat's door." Babe?" Chloe called. Beca didn't hear. She was enjoying this new song. Chloe put her keys on table and took her coat off, smiling as she noticed what Beca was listening.

"Babe." she tried again. No answer. She walked further and giggled as she saw dancing Beca, holding a beer bottle as her microphone.

Redhead walked to her and hugged her from behind, alerting her girlfriend.

"It's just me babe." Chloe whispered and kissed Beca's cheek. Beca smiled. She was feeling tipsy.

"Hey." Beca said and turned her head so she could kiss Chloe on her lips.

"I've been watching Game of Thrones all day long. I'm feeling horny." Beca told and Chloe's eyes darkened with desire.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Chloe whispered before crashing their lips together. Beca deepened the kiss, allowing redhead to explore her mouth.

"Bedroom." Chloe panted against Beca's lips, being very turned on by her girlfriend. Beca just nodded and took Chloe's shirt off, kissing exposed skin. Chloe moaned and didn't know what to do with her hands. Soon she decided to rub Beca's sides, making brunette moan against Chloe's neck.

Beca's hands wondered around Chloe's warm body and decided that Chloe's bra was a problem.

_I love you_

Beca backed away." What did you say?" she asked. Chloe looked at her with confused eyes.

"I didn't say anything." Chloe told and tried to breathe normally.

"You didn't?" brunette asked.

"No." Beale chuckled and leaned to kiss her.

When Chloe deepened the kiss, Beca decided to just ignore the voice in her head and have some fun.

_I love you_

"I can't do this." Beca sighed and moved away from seriously turned on Chloe.

"What?" Chloe whined, needing to feel Beca against her.

"I'm not feeling too good." she lied.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked concerned. Beca smiled at this. Chloe really cared about her. _Loved _her. Beca felt like puking.

"No, I- I think I'm gonna be sick." she muttered before hurrying towards bathroom. Chloe frowned and put her shirt back on.

"Do you need water?" she asked, worried about her little singer.

"No, I just-" Beca tried but her body interrupted her.

"That sounds bad." Chloe whispered and noticed empty bottles of beer.

"You drank these?" she asked and counted bottles. Three. Ooops, four.

"You don't drink beer, Becs. It makes you nauseous." Chloe said and walked to her girlfriend who was sitting next to toilet.

"I know, I was just bored and-" Whoop, it happened again. This time Chloe was there to hold her hair.

"It's okay." redhead said softly and caressed Beca's back.

"Sorry." Beca mumbled.

"Don't be." Chloe smiled and handed Beca a piece of toilet paper.

Brunette took it and wiped her mouth." I need to brush my teeth." she muttered and flushed toilet.

Chloe chuckled at her and walked back to living room, cleaning bottles away.

"You wanna watch some TV?" she asked and jumped on her couch.

"Sure." Beca said and stared herself from the mirror. _Don't fuck this up, Mitchell,_ Beca thought.

_I love you_

Damn, she was going to fuck it up.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! School has been killing me and it will be killing me for another two weeks! Be patient with me! :D Thank you again for reading this! Have a good week! :)_**


End file.
